Dark Dream
by EmikoAqua
Summary: Yuuki gets pulled aside by Zero while he questions her.


I DO NOT OWN VK, though I wished I did. :) Hehe.

* * *

"I bet Zero is skipping again!" grumbled Yuuki under her breath. She was tired of having to do all the duties lately. The anxiety caused by the vampires has started a small uproar through the day and night. It was no time for him to bail on her.

Yuuki left her post. She decided to finally complain to Headmaster Kaien Cross. Well, she had many other times before, but this time she would go into detail. Anyways, the sudden appearances of the night class during the day, made many more girls excited.

She walked back into the closed building. The moon was shining brightly and she sighed. It was hard being nocturnal when your body rebelled against it. Walking down the dark corridor, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Her first love, Kaname, had asked her to be his lover. "How will this work?" She stopped in her tracks.

"We live in two separate worlds," she started. "Don't we?"

Everything was happening faster than she imagined. Just recently had Hanasuba and Akatsuki showed up around to be her guards. She didn't admire the attention. Now everyone was giving her dirty looks on top of it, but girls have found out that Kaname had asked her, and they were going wild.

Yet, as glad as she was deep in her heart, she still couldn't shake off the fact that her memories wouldn't return. They couldn't. Once she remembered something, it disappeared before she could grasp it. It was never a good memory either. It was a woman falling towards her with a smile on her face and that was what scared her the most.

Yuuki felt a sharp hand grab her shoulder and turn her around.

"You should watch where you're going" said Zero. She had wandered by the edge of the building without noticing. Was this a subconscious decision?

"Uh, uh, uh, I'm sorry" she answered and shook his hand off her. She looked down at his feet, but he could see that tears were starting to form into her eyes.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" He lifted her chin and she saw his painful look in his eyes.

"_I can't hurt Zero by acting like this." _She shook her head and wiped away the tears. Then, there was that famous Yuuki smile that made your heart melt even though you knew it was fake.

There she felt Zero's soft hair against her face as he embraced her tightly. He gritted his teeth to hold back his own tears and keep them from Yuuki. For some reason, she never took that same comfort in hugging him anymore. It couldn't be the same. Their wounds were being deepened by the current events.

In her heart, Yuuki knew that Zero loved her.

She gently pulled him away. Her tears had evaporated. "I'm okay, Zero. I just did some hard thinking about life. You know how it can get."

"Yuuki, do you love me?"

Those words were caught off guard. They were never suspected to come from Zero's lips even if he was thinking of it.

"I…" she sighed. "My love has been Kaname-sama from the beginning of my memories. I can't forget everything that he has done for me."

"Do you love him because of him or because you think you have to do something for him?"

Yuuki's eyes widened at these words.

"N-no, I-I do love Kaname-sama more than…"

"Me?" The depth in his eyes made Yuuki shiver with anticipation. Something about them overcame her with sorrow and delight.

"Prove it Yuuki…" Zero's face inched closer to hers. Then, she felt it—his lips against hers. They were so soft to her. There was something almost cute about it.

His kisses started to get deeper. She then felt his tongue exploring her mouth. Her eyes widened. Zero had never been forceful upon her, but here he was now, his tongue rubbing against hers.

She wanted to pull away, but she knew her legs would buckle on her if she did. She didn't know how to respond. All she felt was him.

Zero's right arm grabbed Yuuki by the waist towards him. His left hand began to wander up her skirt.

At this, she couldn't take it. She pushed from him with all her might and freed herself, but his hand had brushed against Artemis and sparks had attacked it along with her thigh. It sent her falling backward.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and then she couldn't hold them back. Zero had done what she never expected from her friend, but there was more. She had _enjoyed_it. She felt the thrill of his hand against her body and his tongue rubbing against hers. It scared her. Wasn't Kaname supposed to be the one to do these things to her?

"I can read your thoughts" whispered Zero. "Do you want me to continue?"

"I…I don't know…" Her head started to spin. She didn't know what she wanted. Her thoughts were confused and everything was starting spin around her.

Zero bent down and touched his lips upon hers again, but it was a quick one. It left her wanting more.

"I love you Yuuki, but I know I am not your passion." He turned around and walked away. Her vision started to fade…

Yuuki woke up to Sayori shaking her shoulder. "Yuuki! C'mon, get up!" Yuuki opened her eyes at her best friend's voice.

"Oh goodness, what time is it?!"

"You'll be late for class at this rate!" Yuuki sprang out of bed. Sayori smiled. "I'll meet you in the classroom. You better hurry up and get changed!" She closed the door behind her.

"So it was just a dream…" mumbled Yuuki. Yet, that was hard for her to accept. Everything felt too real to be a dream.

* * *

Author's note:

I don't know if

I should continue this with chapters or just leave it at that. I don't know how I would end this story so I don't want to add stuff that would ruin it. Ah well, I'm please as is. :)


End file.
